My Theory
by I love Mr Padfoot
Summary: Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts in his sixth year but he know has what seems to be the best present in the world to him. Will it turn out for the best or worst of things?


WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS 4 OotP SO IF YOU HAVEN"T READ IT turn around and get your butt outta here!  
  
  
  
The summer after Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, was the most horrible one yet. Even though the Dursley's did not bother him and he got recent visits by Remus Lupin, "Mad-Eye" Moody, and Tonks, he did not care. Every time he slept he had the same agonizing dream in the Ministry of Mysteries. Sirius falling beyond the veil, Lestrang fleeing, Voldemort and Dumbledoore dueling. Harry lie in bed every single day thinking about his Godfather. Whenever Lupin came he tried cheering Harry up but he never did. Before Harry knew it, it was his Birthday. Harry was not opening his mail lately, he knew it was his friend's just trying to make him feel better. But today was his Birthday, he looked out his window to see nothing. There wasn't a breeze. It was dead wind. He looked down to find a big, wrapped up, rectangular figure. It was tied to two owls, Pig and a handsome looking eagle owl. Harry went downstairs and opened the door. Pig was asleep and the handsome one zoomed off once Harry untied him. The thing that was wrapped up was as long as Harry's school trunk. He put Pig in his pocket and dragged the large thing up to his room, with difficulties. The house was empty because the Dursley's were looking for another new car.  
  
Harry found a card and he opened it. He immediately knew it was from Hermione.  
  
Harry,  
  
Ron gave me the money to buy this for you. As you probably know he got it from Fred and George. And it's from him and all of us. We all picked it out. Hope you like it…I know you'll like it! Enjoy!  
  
~ Hermione ~   
  
p.s. what are you waiting for open it!  
  
He smiled and unwrapped the present hurriedly. He gasp! It was a portrait of Sirius, James, and Lily. They were just standing there, with their eyes closed, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! Thank you so much Hermione!"  
  
"OY, Mate!" Sirius said eyes jointing open. So did James's and Lily's . Harry was stunned and he accidentally dropped the portrait.  
  
"James, get off me!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Sorry Lily. Tell Padfoot to get off me!"  
  
"No! I am pretty comfortable up here. Prongs, have I ever told you that your back is very comfortable?"  
  
"Get off Sirius!!!!" Both Lily and James yelled. Harry picked up the portrait. His face shinny, either of joy or laughter, he didn't know.  
  
"Yes, that Hermione girl is very nice, Harry. You should date her." Lily said pushing James off her. Harry's ears turned red. Sirius laughed.   
  
"What? Doesn't my son have Potter genes? Can't get any woman he wants?" James asked Sirius. Lily smacked James across the head and glared at him.  
  
"No. He does have Potter genes. Can't get anyone." Sirius said while his laugh sounded like a bark.  
  
"Okay! First of all, I don't want Hermione, she's my friend. Second, I got the most popular girl in school…for a day."   
  
"Did you scuff up your hair? That's what James always tried." Lily said imitating younger James. James tried getting off subject.  
  
"Well…are you good at Quidditch? I was always good. I don't believe Sirius. He said the very first game he saw you play you were so close but you lost."  
  
"That's because I fell off my broom. Dementors came and Cedric got it when I fell off."  
  
"Oh. Isn't Cedric Diggory that nice boy we meet James?" Lily asked. James nodded.   
  
"You saw Cedric?!?" Harry asked quite loudly.  
  
"Yea he kept on talking about you. How well you play Quidditch and everything." Sirius said.  
  
"Well…Why didn't you show that Dementor who was the boss. Don't you know how to do the Patronus spell?" James asked.  
  
"Well…I learnt later on. Lupin taut me."  
  
"Moony taunt you!?! Ha! I knew he would become Professor one day. Padfoot why don't you tell me these things?" James asked Sirius loudly. Sirius had an innocent face and he shrugged.  
  
Suddenly the door was charged open and in the doorway was Remus Lupin.  
  
"Did I hear my old nickname?" Lupin came in and smiled. Harry almost dropped the portrait again.   
  
"Harry, turn it around quick I want to see him." James said enthusiastically. Harry slowly turned it .  
  
"Ha! You never changed. Now all we need is Wormtail for a Marauder reunion." He said. Sirius bit his lip, Remus' s smile faded, Harry got mad.  
  
"Did we miss something again ,Padfoot?!?" Lily asked loudly. James looking mad.  
  
"Um…yea…maybe I forgot to mention…Peter is the reason why you to died…and why I went to Azkaban…he's a Deatheater." Sirius' s face turned red.  
  
"You went to Azkaban!?! Peter is a DEATHEATER!?!THANKS FOR TELLING US SOONER!!!!!!" James yelled.  
  
"WELL SORRY! I WAS FINALLY FREE AND YOU WERE BACK! I WAS JUST TRYING TO ENJOY MYSELF!" Sirius yelled back. They got so mad at each other, James jumped on Sirius and started hitting him. Sirius rolled him over and kicked James in the stomach, he had the advantage because he was bigger. Lily finally stopped it. She yelled at both of them and made them apologize to each other.  
  
"I see you change at all either." Lupin finally said breaking the silence. Sirius was now on the bed in the background pinching his nose to try and avoid it from bleeding. James was in the armchair on the opposite side. Lily was talking to Lupin.  
  
"They can be so childish sometimes." She said. She kinda reminded Harry about Molly Weasley. Lupin nodded. Sirius and James were sticking their tongue out at each other. Harry smiled. He suddenly remembered the prophecy. Sirius didn't even know about that.  
  
"Mum, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony. I need to tell you all something." Harry told them what Dumbledoore said that day. They were all shocked. Lupin was the first to say something.  
  
"Well…if it came from Trelawney it's probably not true."  
  
"Yea…but it was in her freaky voice." Harry said.   
  
"Oh, well. Let's forget about that hag, son. If Dumbledoore said it is true it probably is." James said.  
  
"Okay…well, Lupin when is Tonks coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know I think tomorrow. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
The next few days were pretty fun yet boring. James and Sirius didn't know what a high five was and were making things up for it, like Sirius would turn into a dog and James turned into a stag and they would run into each other, Lily finally showed them what it really was. Tonks came, Lily and her talked for hours about how the Order was doing. On the other side James and Sirius were getting a game of Wizard's Chess out of the cupboard. It seems like they had all the resources in that portrait. Harry was invited for tea at Mrs. Figg' s house and he (for once) actually enjoyed being with Mrs. Figg, they talked about magic and his parents and everything. By the time he got home the Dursley's were back. Their new car from a couple days ago was in the driveway. Harry opened the door to see Moody talking to Uncle Vernon. Harry laughed at the expression on Vernon' s face.   
  
"Now I've heard, Mr. Dursley, that you weren't feeding Harry well." He said calmly.  
  
"Y-yes we have. He-he's been eating the slices of gra-grapefruit and bread we give him."  
  
"Well it doesn't seem like enough. Look at him, he's as shinny as a stick." Moody said pointing at Harry. His back was facing Harry but he could still see him.  
  
"Get upstairs, boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him. Harry started to walk upstairs but Moody said.  
  
"No! He needs to be involved. Is that how you speak to Harry?" Moody asked.  
  
"Um…of cour-course not. I was just-" he was cut off.  
  
"Acting like you always are around him? I know you do we're watching you." Moody said, smiling, his magical eye which was facing Harry was now looking strait at Vernon.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND TAKE YOUR BUGS WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU WATCHING MY FAMILY ANY LONGER!" Vernon got to his feet.  
  
"I don't think you understand. We don't use electronics or anything like that and we can't just stop watching. Harry will you mind going upstairs." Moody said. Harry jumped and nodded. He made his way back upstairs hoping Moody would do some magic. When he reached out for the doorknob he heard a pop and a scream. Harry opened the door to find…  
  
Harry opened the door to find Dobby with a knife trying to cut up the portrait, but he was being held back by Tonks. When Dobby stopped struggling he faced Harry and went after him. Tonks stunned him right before he reached Harry, the blade 1 cm from his throat.  
  
"I wonder what that was about…Harry do you know this house elf?" Tonks asked him. Harry nodded, he leaned back so he wouldn't accidentally cut his throat.   
  
"Yeah, that's Dobby. I don't know why he did that usually he tries to help me."  
  
"Well…when he first appeared he looked as if he didn't know where he was. I think he's being possessed by Voldemort." James said looking serious(for once).  
  
"Yea I agree." Lily said.  
  
"Me too." Sirius said.  
  
"Well maybe we should tell Dumbledoore." Said Tonks starting to get a piece of parchment. Harry still was mad and yet shocked at Dumbledoore. Why didn't he tell him sooner? Maybe if he didn't like Harry so much than maybe he would have known sooner. Tonks scribbled something down and tied it to Hedwig 's leg. She soared out the window. There was also a commotion going on downstairs. There was shouting, screaming, and the sound of breaking things. Harry ran down the stairs, Tonks right behind him. When Harry reached the living room he saw what was going on and burst out laughing. It seemed that once again the Weasley' s (only Ron and Arthur this time) came through the fireplace. Moody was shooting stunners charms every where in surprise and one accidentally hit Dudley. Petunia was screaming and Vernon was throwing dishes and figurines at Moody, Arthur, and Ron.  
  
After Moody apologized to Arthur and Ron he settled down the Dursley's. The way Harry hoped and thought Moody would do. He didn't exactly stun them but put them in a sort of trance. Harry didn't know if it was the Imperio curse or just a calming charm. Harry saw Dudley still lying on the ground, then he looked up at Ron and smiled. Ron smiled back and told Harry to go get his stuff. As fast as Harry's feet could carry him he ran up the stairs, he tripped right outside his door.   
  
"What happened downstairs, Harry dear?" Lily asked Harry as he emerged into his room rubbing his elbow. He hurried over to his homework on his desk and rolled it up quickly. He threw all of his robes, quills, ink bottles, and homework into his trunk than he turned to the portrait.   
  
"Mom, dad, Sirius I'll tell you guys everything when we reach Ron' s house. Okay?" Harry asked quickly. They all nodded.   
  
"Okay. Well I'm going to put you in my trunk." He slowly lifted the portrait into his trunk. It was a perfect fit! Now what were they going to do with Dobby? Before he could think of anything do, Tonks scooped up Dobby and helped Harry with his trunk.   
  
"Thank you, Tonks." He said. She nodded to acknowledge him and smiled. When they got downstairs the Dursley's were gone! Oh, well, who cares! Arthur took Harry's trunk and shrunk it. Harry looked shocked. His parents and Sirius were in there.  
  
"Harry it's ok. Everything will come back out like normal." Ron said. Harry realizing that Ron was watching him. Ron told Harry to go to the fireplace and use the floo powder to go to the Burrow. Harry through the powder into the fire which turned green and he slowly walked into it.  
  
"The Burrow!" he yelled but at that exact second somebody charged into him yelling.  
  
"Your going to pay, Potter!"  
  
  
  
Dudley came plundering into Harry causing Harry to loss conciseness, during the room around them spun faster and faster until they were at the Burrow.  
  
Several hours Harry woke up in Ron' s bed. It was all blurry than Harry realized he didn't have his glasses on. There was a blurry figure bending over him. He got his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. The person who was standing over him was Mrs. Weasley. Behind her was Ron, and to his surprise Dudley was on the cot next to him looking rather nervous. Harry laughed at that but when he laughed his ribs burnt badly.   
  
"Harry you really shouldn't. Here eat some of this, she said handing Harry a piece of chocolate. He wasn't really in the mood to eat. He opened his mouth to speak but Molly took that opportunity to shove it in his mouth.   
  
"Harry don't speak. How do expect to heal if your speaking? It probably hurts to speak anyway. For what your cousin did to you. We've been waiting for Lupin to pick him up." Harry snorted and looked back at the frightened Dudley. The next day Dudley was still there and Harry was feeling a little bit better. He found his trunk at the edge of Ron' s bed he quickly opened it and found Sirius sleeping on the armchair and his mom and dad on the bed. He didn't want to disturb them, so he closed it. These days the booms from Fred and George's room increased, you could even hear it from downstairs and the garden. As they played Quidditch, Dudley watched in amazement as Harry kept on catching the apples they were practicing with. That day didn't turn out to well, Dudley hopped onto Harry's broom when he was getting a drink and he lost control. And to Harry's relief he let go of his Firebolt before Dudley hit a tree. Well after a couple days he was better. Yet Lupin never showed up. All Harry wanted to do was get away from Dudley but he followed him everywhere. Even when Ron and Harry went de-gnoming Dudley came along and tried, he was actually pretty good, but he kept on throwing them at Ron and Harry. Whenever he was left out of something he whined on till he got his way, but now he was missing. Ginny spent a little more time with them also.   
  
"I don't think she fancies you anymore, mate." Ron said one day when Ginny was leaving to go help Fred and George with something.   
  
"That's what Hermione said. But I never really cared to begin with. Ginny is nice and everything but…she's your sister."  
  
"You know what Harry? Ever since we got that portrait for you, you've been…more likable than last year. No offense mate but you were jumpy and mean last year." Ron said trying not to sound mean or unfriendly.   
  
"Yea. I know. I wasn't having the best year last year. But as long as I have my mum, dad, and Sirius I'm happy. Ron I need to tell you and Hermione something. Where is she anyway?"  
  
"She went to go visit Krum. I don't know what she sees in him."  
  
"Ron we already discussed this. Plus why do you care? Do you like her something? Ahh, how adorable, two Prefects." Ron' s ears turned red and he left, leaving Harry standing there alone. He tried yelling back to him.  
  
"Ron! I'm sorry! I didn't know! Ron, I didn't mean it!" he yelled until he saw Ron storm into the Burrow.  
  
Harry went in after him. He seriously didn't know, maybe he could ask his parents and Sirius for moral support and help. After that Ron went right back outside and said he wanted to go ride his broom alone. Harry felt really, really, bad. So he went upstairs to Ron' s room and opened his trunk. He sat down next to it. Everyone was awake now, a miniature light was on in the portrait, making the faces glow.   
  
"Is there a problem, Harry?" Lily asked  
  
"Well, yes and no. Dudley is missing and Ron is mad at me." He said fast the first part he didn't really care about.  
  
"Well…Harry your dad and I got mad at each other every now and then." Sirius said.  
  
"Yea well…I don't think your other best friend was a girl and my dad got mad at you because you were making fun of my dad because he liked her but you didn't know that so now he's mad at you!" He was mad and a little bit out of breath.   
  
"Kinda if you considered Lily one of our best friend's" Sirius said back to him. Harry got less mad. He didn't know that.  
  
"You just need to apologize. And blah blah blah. I'm not good with that kind of stuff." James sighed. Harry slowly nodded. He couldn't yell at his own dad. Harry got up and closed his trunk. He grabbed his Firebolt and flew out of the open window. Flying made him feel a little better. He could see Ron in the distant but only when he squinted. He flew faster thinking that he wanted to just get it over with. Once he got to where Ron was, Ron looked down and flew somewhere else. Harry kept on following really close behind. He was trying to get Ron' s attention. Finally he got in front of Ron and he started talking before Ron could get away.  
  
"Ron I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I don't care if you like Hermione, honestly. But will you forgive me?"   
  
"Harry," Ron said finally looking up, "I didn't tell you because I thought you would be…jealous. I don't know why. Than I felt like such a git for running out on you."  
  
"Ron…why would you think that, that I would get jealous? Well maybe because than she'll help you more on homework…I'm just kidding." Ron slightly laughed.  
  
"Okay I accept your apology. Do you accept mine?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course." Harry said, smirking. "You know what? We need to find Dudley if is gone for good than I'm gonna get in so much trouble." Harry said now getting nervous. Ron nodded. You better E-mail or IM me if you liked it!  
  
They looked everywhere, but there was no sign of Dudley. Than what was to happen? Lupin finally came to bring Dudley back. Mrs. Weasley, who didn't know Dudley was gone, invited Lupin to breakfast. Fred, George, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Ginny, and Harry sat at the table.  
  
"So where's Dudley?" Lupin asked concerned because he knew how Dudley ate.  
  
"I have no clue." Molly said.  
  
"Well…there's something I should tell you Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, kinda nervous.  
  
"Yes Harry dear."  
  
"Well…we can't find Dudley! We searched everywhere!" Harry said rather loud than anticipated. Before Molly could say anything, Fred said, "That's because we tested him with something."  
  
"We have no clue what's happened to him or where he's at." George said weakly.  
  
"WHAT?!? Ohh! I had it with these candies and pranks and everything. You two are not opening that shop!!! You two are going to work at the Ministry of Magic just like your father and Percy!!!!!!!!" Molly said than she burst out crying. "If only you would be more responsible like Percy!" Molly yelled/ cried.   
  
"Mum! Never try and wish we were more like that…that git!!!! Would you rather us cause trouble or not appreciate you?!?" Fred yelled back.   
  
Molly bursts out into tears and ran up stairs.  
  
"Why did you have to do that?!?" demanded Arthur.  
  
"Because Percy is a no-good-for-nothing-git who needs to come back to Earth!!!" George said for his twin. Fred nodded.  
  
"Not that! Test it on Dudley?!? Why not yourselves or Ron or even Ginny?!?"  
  
"Oh…well he kept on getting in our way." Fred now said. Mr. Weasley was now getting angry.   
  
"Go upstairs and apologize to your mother…both of you!"  
  
"Why?!? If we wanted to we could leave now! We already bought the land to make Weasley Wizard Wheezes! And we have enough galleons to move out!!! Is that what you want!?! Two more of your kids out of the house!?! Well if that's what you want than bye! " George said starting to leave out of the door.   
  
"Don't leave, your mother would kill me for letting you go! Where did you get all those galleons to begin with?"  
  
George stopped and looked at Fred, Fred looked back. They both looked at Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
"Well…do you remember that money Harry won at the Triwizard Tournament? " Fred said slowly. Arthur nodded reluctently getting ready for the worse.  
  
"Well…Harry gave us all Thousand galleons." George finished. Arthur looked away from Harry. Harry felt so guilty. He should have given it to Arthur and Molly who could have used it more.  
  
"Fine. Leave if you want boys. I just don't care anymore." He went upstairs.   
  
Fred and George looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to their room.   
  
"We'll try and get Diddy dumbledinns back." George said while walking upstairs. Harry nodded he followed them upstairs, went up to Ron' s room, and opened his trunk.  
  
"Oy, Harry!" Sirius said greeting him first.  
  
"So did you and Ron make up?" Lily asked.  
  
"You sure cause a lot of trouble where ever you go don't you?…..that's what I heard of you…..just like me!" James smirked.   
  
"Grow up James! Will ya for once?!?" Lily asked loudly. James shook his head and so did Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes. Harry weakly smiled.  
  
"yeah….Ron and I are friend's again, but Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur are all…pretty much upset…well not really Fred and George much but….you know what I mean." Harry said really fast. James an Sirius nodded but didn't really understand.  
  
"Gah! You guys don't get it do you?!?" Harry yelled. James and Sirius shook their heads.  
  
"Ah! What am I going to do no-?!?"  
  
"Harry! I'm here too! Just to let you know!" Lily said loudly over Harry. Harry's ears turned red, he forgot about his mum.  
  
"Oh…yea I know mum." Harry said trying to make it look like he knew that.  
  
"Well…I think you should just stay out of this. Eventually they'll forgive one another by themselves. They grown-ups and I think they can take care of themselves….By the way, did you find your cousin, Dudley?" Lily smiled weakly.  
  
"No….but…forget Dudley. I guess. Mum's are always right, right?" harry asked. Lily nodded but behind her James and Sirius shook their heads rapidly. Lily looked behind her shoulder because Harry was laughing. She turned back to Harry and they made faces. She turned around again and they stopped. It happened again but this time she looked at them.  
  
"I know what you two are doing! Will you stop it?!?" Lily screamed at them.  
  
"We aren't doing anything!" Sirius said looking innocent and crossing his fingers behind his back.  
  
"Sirius Black! I know you are lying! After all those years with you and James together! I know you both!"  
  
"But honey! You believe me….don't you? We weren't doing anything!" James said and put a puppy dog face on while he crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
"James! You know that I can't stand that pathetic face! I know you are lying too! Now will you let me continue?!?" Lily turned back and Sirius mouthed her every word.  
  
"Harry! Just stay out of the way! You don't have to always get involved Harry!"  
  
"Yea….I think I'll call you Prongs Jr. Because you look like me when I was younger plus you are as curious than I was…hopefully you take the work of the great Marauders!" James grinned. Lily whacked James on the head.   
  
"Oh course he isn't as stupid as you when you were a kid 'prongs'.I don't think he picks on kids for no reason! *sigh* Hopefully he's like how I was and try and help the innocent ….like Snape"  
  
Harry laughed weakly.  
  
"The innocent!?! You think Snivellus was innocent?!?" Sirius asked loudly. Lily rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Well…dad, Sirius! Since you guys tormented him when he was little he is pissed off at the world now….except Slytherins…he adores Slytherins. Oh yeah…dad! He hates me more than anyone in the world just because of that night you saved him! So he's giving me hell in Potions" Harry said angrily pounding his fist on the wall. James shook his head.  
  
"Snivellus will never grow up will he? That was ages ago! Oy! He doesn't have to take it all out on my kid!" Sirius sniggered. James smacked his head.  
  
"It's not funny! My son is stuck with Snivellus and is being tortured to death! " James smirked. "Well at least we didn't screw him up so much to become a Deatheater! Ha!" (aw! The awkward silence!) . Sirius looked at James and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah…..yea….ha! and what if we did screw him up so much to become a Deatheater?" Sirius looked away and frowned.   
  
"Cause we did….he's a Deatheater but he's using it to spy on Voldemort for information and he gives it to the Order of the Phoenix….even though he's still a git!" Sirius crossed his arms.  
  
"Why couldn't I have been the spy?!? Instead of being locked in my stupid house all year…month….day…minute….second! Gah! I hate that house! You know Harry, it's yours now. I was the only Black left and I was your Godfather so you get everything" Sirius smirks.  
  
"Oh…..yea! I almost forgot about that! Thank you Snuffles! " Harry said now getting excited. Sirius nodded. Harry got off the floor and walked out of the room feeling much better.  
  
The next few days Harry and Ron enjoyed their last days at the Borrow. Dudley was still not found. Like Lily had said, Molly, Arthur, Fred, and George were talking again. But Arthur said something that made Ron and Harry angry.  
  
"The news is that Narcissa Malfoy adopted another boy! A son of two Deatheaters! The mum killed by an auror and the father died in Azkaban last week! I don't believe it! Another Malfoy!" Arthur spat. Ron and Harry looked at each other in disgust. The day after that they want to Diagon Alley. Thanks to Floo Powder.  
  
"I defiantly need new robes Ron! I'm growing so much! " harry said measuring himself against Ron.  
  
"You still need to grow about a foot to reach me though! We need to go to Gringotts. " Ron looked around. He heard his name, harry did too.  
  
"Harry! Ron! I'm back!" Hermione yelled from down the street. She ran into Ron and harry and gave them a big hug.   
  
"I missed you guys all summer!"  
  
Ron turned red. "Ah…….yea I missed you too."   
  
"And don't forget about me!" Harry said smirking a little.  
  
"Let's go get ice cream!" Hermione bursts out. They did all of there shopping but the last things were books. They got all of the recommended books but there was one that caught his attention that was in the dusty bookshelves.  
  
" 'How To Become An Animagi' " Harry blinked and placed the book with his other ones.  
  
"Harry, what's that with your school books?" Ron asked as he picked it up. Hermione came over and looked at it.  
  
"Harry! Put that back! You are not going to become an unregistered Animagi! I'll make sure of that! " Hermione flashes her Prefect badge.  
  
"Come on Hermione! I'm trying to walk in my father and Godfather's footsteps! To become a Marauder!" Harry grins along with Ron.  
  
"I'm in with you, mate! Even if it means detention for life with Snape! "   
  
"You mean Snivellus?" Harry smirks and ignores Hermione' s "you know you shouldn't do that" look.  
  
"Don't worry Hermy! I'll be all right!"  
  
"Not if you get expelled!"  
  
"Join us or not Hermione? Even if you try and stop us you'll never bring done the Marauders!" Ron shouted with joy. Hermione frowned and looked away.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you two! I won't help with the pranks but I won't tell on you guys nor stop what your doing. Now I'm ashamed of myself!" Hermione goes around and looks for more books. Ron and Harry shrug.  
  
~paddy~ 


End file.
